A driving circuit is used to help regulate a current applied to circuits. Integrated circuits include driving circuits between two circuits which have different operating voltages to help ensure proper functionality and reduce a risk of damage between the two circuits. Buffers are used to help regulate a voltage applied to drivers.
By controlling a driving strength of a driver, the driving current of the driving circuit is also regulated. In some driving circuits, a plurality of buffers is connected to a plurality of drivers to provide more precise control over the driving current.